


By The Light of the Fireflies

by gonta



Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Comedy, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, No Spoilers, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonta/pseuds/gonta
Summary: Kaito summons the courage to ask someone out... before realizing that he forgot to plan the date itself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE. I FUCKING BEG YOU. WRITE ABOUT SHIPS THAT AREN'T SAIOUMA. THERE ARE 240 POSSIBLE MONOGAMOUS SHIPS IN DRV3!! YOU CAN WRITE ABOUT OTHER THINGS!! I'M TIRED OF HAVIN TO WRITE EVERYTHING MYSELF!!
> 
> Okay, anyway. I really hope you enjoy this I love them a whole lot. (Also this is just a little smth to hold yall over until CH3 of Ordinary Days gets finished)

“Gonta Gokuhara, I'm asking you on a date!”

“H-huh?” Gonta could safely say that he hadn't been expecting that at all, especially not from Kaito Momota. He had always been friendly with the astronaut, but he never considered that the other might have feelings for him. Plus, Gonta had never been asked out on a date before - it's not like wolves really had a concept of dating. Usually, they just got down to business.

But nevertheless, he had come up to him in the library. It was where Gonta had been spending a lot of his time lately, but he hadn't seen Momota around the room at any other point. When Gonta saw him, he waved him over, and the two shared some small talk. He noticed that Momota seemed nervous, but he didn't think anything of it.

He certainly wasn't anticipating this.

Trying to conceal his surprise, he scanned Momota’s face to see if the other was as nervous about this as he was. Though he had his signature confident grin on his face, he looked like he was trying his best not to sweat. Despite his best efforts, though, a few drops glistened on his forehead. As Gonta stared off into space, trying to figure out what to do, his smile became visibly strained. It looked like he was going to burst if Gonta didn't respond soon, so he did. “A date? Like, where you go out?”

“Yeah, exactly like that!” Momota straightened up, looking relieved that he had garnered a reaction. “Y’know, where you go out with someone you like, and you do… stuff.” He grabbed the back of his right arm with his other hand, looking nervous. “So… do you wanna?”

Gonta smiled, pleased that they were both interpreting the word “date” the same way. Otherwise, that probably would have been bad. “Gonta would love to!” He exclaimed, clasping his hand together. It appeared as though a great weight had been lifted off of Momota’s shoulders, as he straightened back up and his grin returned to its normal, not-strained state. “It sounds like fun, Momota-san”

“Great! So… you free tomorrow night, or something?” Momota scratched the back of his neck, looking off to the side. He looked as nervous as Gonta felt about this whole thing - though Gonta didn't really have much of a reason to be nervous, since he wasn't doing the asking or the planning.

So he just nodded. “Okay! Gonta will get ready then.”

Momota made some finger gun gestures at him. “Great!” He said, again, before quickly running out of the library with speed that Gonta didn't think he was capable of achieving in the space between where they were standing and the library door.

He stared after him for a few seconds, before chuckling and returning to his studies.

 

A few minutes later, in another room entirely, Momota was in no way as happy as Gonta was with the current situation. In actuality, he was banging his head against the wall as Shinguuji watched with an air of morbid curiosity.

“That was-” [SLAM] “So-” [SLAM] “Goddamn-” [SLAM] “Stupid!” Momota prepared to bash his head against the wall a final time, but he stopped himself short. He just hung his head and let out a sigh.

Shinguuji steepled his fingers, expression flat as usual. “So, allow me to recount this. You asked Gonta-kun out on an excursion… but you did not plan said excursion beforehand?”

“Urgh… no, I didn’t” He put a hand to his face in shame.

“And is there a reason for that?”  
  
“Well, what if he said no?! Then what? I woulda planned a buncha crap for nothing!” Momota clenches his other fist in determination. “But I had to go ahead and do it. I couldn’t just stand there and let my desires pass me by!”

“And how’s that working out for you?”

“...Badly.” Momota exhaled. “I dunno how people do it - going on dates all the time.” The anthropologist raised an eyebrow at this. “What?”

“Nothing, nothing,” He shook his head. “I was merely thinking: you seem like the kind of person that people would like. Have you ever done this before?”

Momota nodded, still looking nervous. “‘Course I have! In the 8th grade, I went to the movies with a girl.”

“And how did that work out for you?”

“I…” He clenched his fist again, looking particularly tense. “We went to see a movie. It was a horror movie, I think. Durin’ a really intense scene, I jumped, and…”

Shinguuji’s full gaze was turned to him. “Go on,”

“I spilled soda all over her lap, okay?! Then she said that she had to use the bathroom… and I never saw her again. I hadta watch the rest of the movie by myself!”

“Was it at least a good movie?”

“Well- yeah, it was! But that’s not the point, Shinguuji-kun! What should I do?” Momota hung his head in an uncharacteristic expression of shame. “It’s not like I can take him out to a movie or something, not while we’re stuck in here!”

“Hmm…” The anthropologist pondered, resting a finger on his chin. “This _is_ a difficult situation.” Suddenly, he seemed to have a realization. “Perhaps you could implement your talent into this?”

Momota glanced at Shinguuji, eyes full of skepticism. “You want me to take him to the moon, or somethin’?”

“No, no. But I recall hearing something about a meteor shower tomorrow…” He gave Momota a furtive glance, and watched as the astronaut’s face lit up.

“Shinguuji-kun, you’re a genius!” He blurted, raising his hand up so that the other could high-five it. Shinguuji merely gave it a pointed look, and he awkwardly lowered it. “Uh… whoops.”

 

“Gonta needs your help!” The entomologist shouted as he burst into the basement game room, startling the two people who were hanging out there. Iruma nearly fell off the DDR machine that she was playing on, while Hoshi looked rather unperturbed as he went about tightening the strings on his racquet.

“Ugggh, Gontaaa! You messed up my high score!” Iruma moaned, prompting him to stand up straighter.

“My sincerest apologies, Iruma-san! But…” He prodded his fingers together nervously. “Gonta needs romance advice!”

“Well, don’t come to me for anything. You really shouldn’t listen to anything I say,” Hoshi muttered, not looking up from what he was doing. “And for that matter, you shouldn’t listen to I-”

Iruma interrupted, “Shut your face, you fuckin’ muppet! It’s my time to shine!” The tennis player massaged his forehead, but did not continue his statement. “Anyyyyway…” A devious grin spread across her visage, and Gonta gulped.

“The first thing you should know about goin’ on dates? You gotta hit ‘em with this!” Without hesitation, she reached into her shirt, and began pulling something exceptionally long and unsafe-looking out of her cleavage. Gonta’s eyes widened, as did Hoshi’s- though the former’s were more in awe, and the latter’s were more in a statement of “Oh, brother.”

Hoshi turned to him. “You know what? Go. Just. Get out of here while you can. If you really need advice, just help whoever you’re going out with with their problems. Now, scram.”

Gulping, Gonta complied, trying not to listen to the banter behind him.

“GONTA! DON’T FORGET TO SHOVE COCKROACHES UP HIS ASS! GUYS LOVE THAT!” There was a loud slapping noise after that. “W-why did you do that?? That hurt! D-don’t be so mean to me!”

“Okay, sorry,” He heard Hoshi apologize.

“SMACK ME HARDER WITH THAT RACQUET, DADDY!”

“I hate you. I hate you so much. I hope you know that.”

It was all Gonta could do to get out of there as fast as he could before the situation escalated.

 

They met the following evening: Gonta was wearing his nicest suit (which was his normal outfit, to be honest), and Momota was wearing actual shoes for once. Both of them looked - and felt - particularly nervous, and Momota’s heart was beating like a drum. This was the make-it-or-break it moment.

Gonta looked at him expectantly. “So… where are we going?”

“Ah, I thought you’d never ask!” He thumped his chest proudly, trying to not let his expression betray the fact that he was a bundle of nerves. “We’re goin’ up to the hill to watch the meteor shower! You ever seen one, Gonta-kun?”

“Ohh… Gonta doesn’t really know,” The entomologist looked down, bashful. “What… what’s a meteor, Momota-san?”

Momota definitely wasn’t expecting that. Gonta was a man of science, after all, but he sometimes forgot that he spent ten years away from human society. “Oh, y’don’t? If you want, I can explain it to you while we walk!” He gave Gonta a thumbs up, and he smiled

“Gonta would like that a lot!”

So they began their long walk up to the hill; Momota talking about space, Gonta excitedly listening and politely nodding.

 

By the time they made it up to the top of the hill, the sky had grown dark. The pulsing glow of fireflies’ abdomens provided the only light, guiding the two to their destination amid the greenery of Saishuu Gauken’s campus. The two had long since ceased their talk about astronomy, but the silence between them was not awkward. It was, if anything, peaceful.

When they reached the top, Momota spread his jacket out on the grass so that the two of them could sit on it. Gonta smiled in delight at this. “My, that's very polite of you, Momota-san! It's very gentlemanly.”

Momota grinned with pride. “I know, right? Thanks, Gonta-kun!”

He felt like a little kid again, faced with the prospect of watching the meteor shower with Gonta. Just the two of them, together. He felt his chest tighten.

So they waited.

And waited.

And - what do you know - waited some more. Momota kept squinting up at the sky, putting his hand on his brow in concentration. Gonta looked a little concerned, and kept playing with his hair.

Suddenly, Momota realized why it had been so dark. He hadn't seen a single star all night, much less the moon or any real meteors. “Aw, dammit!” He shouted, causing Gonta to jump.

“Wh-what is it? Is something wrong?”

“...Yeah, it is,” he muttered, suddenly feeling defeated. “It's too cloudy. We won't be able to see the stars, or the meteors, or nothin’.” Momota sulked, slouching over. He flopped onto the jacket, squinting up at the sky as if it were his mortal enemy.

Gonta adjusted his glasses, looking rather sympathetic. “That's not your fault, Momota-san! There's just nothing you could have done, that's a-”

“I know that!” He balled his hands into fists, grimacing. “I just… I just really wanted to look cool in front of you! Because… because I like you, Gonta-kun!” Momota froze, realizing what he had just said. “Uh… ah, goddamnit…" he muttered, not wanting to make eye contact with the entomologist.

Gonta just sat there for a minute, not speaking a word. His eyes darted back and forth under the thick lenses of his glasses, his expression unreadable. Momota felt as though at any minute, he would immediately melt into sludge out of sheer tension. But Gonta eventually looked at him. “Gonta has an idea,” he stated. “Be right back!”

As the astronaut helplessly watched, Gonta ducked into some nearby bushes. All he could do was awkwardly sit there and wait for him to return from… wherever he was. The bush dimension? Was that even a thing? Well, whatever. He heard rustling and clicking noises from inside the greenery, but he had no idea what Gonta could possibly be doing.

After a few minutes, Gonta returned, a huge grin on his face. “Sorry about that, Gonta had to talk with some friends,” he said by way of explanation as he sat back on the jacket-mat.

“Your friends?”

“Yes, some very good friends!” He exclaimed. Before Momota could ask for an explanation, though, he cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted to seemingly no one. “OKAY! YOU CAN COME OUT NOW, GUYS!”

 

What Momota saw next was something that he couldn’t have anticipated, not in a thousand years. From seemingly out of nowhere, swarms upon swarms of fireflies flew out of the surrounding bushes, filling the air with their luminescent glow. As he watched in awe, they seemed to dance, standing in for the stars that he had been hoping to watch with Gonta. They formed swirling patterns in the sky that were better than any fireworks show that he had ever seen in his life. He heard Gonta chuckle beside him, and let out a contented sigh.

Momota turned to him. He couldn’t exactly form the words, but he raised his eyebrows. Gonta seemed to get the message.

His smile was radiant under the glow of the fireflies, and he clasped his hands together with a childlike innocence. “Gonta knew that you wanted to go see the meteors and the stars! And that it meant a lot to you. So… Gonta decided to bring them to you!”

Momota put his arm around the entomologist, and felt him shiver with delight. They sat there, just watching the fireflies.

The two of them talked long into the night, as the clouds faded away and the real stars peeked out from behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> My mom walked in on me writing this but fortunately it wasn't during the Iruma bit
> 
> I hope you liked this! I always appreciate comments a whole lot!
> 
> Edit: this fic now has fanart from lordofdorknessgundam/g0ntagokuhara, and i'm honestly so grateful for the support! You can check it out here: http://g0ntagokuhara.tumblr.com/post/156356614593/h-hi-if-its-not-too-much-of-a-bother-could-i


End file.
